


I Can See The Sun

by whitepansy



Series: kenhina sleepovers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Baking, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Shouyou have a sleepover and bake brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i was making brownies then i made this i am Out of Control  
> also agender kenma w xe/xyr pronouns and trans boy hinata for no reason at all ohh boy i am getting really wild here guys
> 
> (p.s. can be read as kenhina but can also be read as just them as friends!!)

The day was warm, and the sun was saying its goodbyes as Kenma hiked up the hill on which Shouyou's house lay.

 _Why does he have to live so far away from the train station...?_ Kenma wondered, taking a break by a fence that ran alongside the grassy hillside and trying to level xyr breathing. The view beyond the fence was something one would never find in the city, so Kenma took a moment to appreciate it. The bright yellow sun and fiery sky reminded xem of the boy xe was finally going to see after weeks of waiting.

Gathering xyr breath, xe charged on, determined to get to Shouyou's house before the sun set.

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as Kenma had expected to get to house number 105. Xe walked up to the door and, after double-checking the text xe had gotten to check if xe had the correct address, knocked on the door.

A small woman with orange hair and a bright smile opened the door. "Hello?"

"Ah... hi. Is this the... Hinata residence?" Kenma asked shyly, unable to make eye contect and instead glancing from the door frame to welcome mat to the small garden in the front yard.

"Yes..." The woman trailed off, looking confused, but then something clicked and she gasped. "Oh! Oh right yes, one moment--" she ducked her head back inside the house, yelling, "SHOUYOU, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!!" and looked back at Kenma. "Come right in!"

Kenma timidly entered, bowing and murmuring, "Pardon the intrusion."

"Oh, no problem, dear; it's fine," she waved it off, leading xem into the home.

The two arrived in a room that looked like a small kitchen, with a large table seemingly out of place in the middle. Then again, Kenma supposed as xe looked around, everything seemed out of place-- the colors of the curtains did not match the rug, nor did the wallpaper match the assorted decorations that hung there, from drawings by the younger Hinatas to notes, reminders, and schedules. It fit the atmosphere of the house, though-- haphazard, energetic, and inviting.

Thudding footsteps could be heard from across the house, and quickly got louder. Shouyou burst into the room, all wild-haired and grinning and excited like no tomorrow.

"KENMA!" He yelled, nearly tackling xem into a hug. He let go and started talking 100 miles a minute. "I'm so glad you're here, was the trip okay, I heard the trains ran late, but then again you're here earlier than expected, but that's okay really because I'm really glad you're here, it's kinda boring having Kageyama-kun over ALL THE TIME, I mean don't get me wrong he can be good company sometimes but it gets boring, like you'd think because I'm pretty social I'd have a bunch of people over all the time but really I almost never have people over isn't that weird--"

"Shouyou." Xe gently pried his hands off xem. Xe did not want a headache at this hour. "Um, we can... talk later. I think you said something earlier, about wanting to show me something ?"

"Oh yeah!" Shouyou brightened, then took one of Kenma's hands into both of his and lead xem out of the room. "Yesterday I got this REALLY cool oragami kit..."

Hinata's mom put a hand to her chest. Her little boy was so popular, he had friends coming from different cities! She sighed affectionately and left to her room, giving them space.

Back in Shouyou's room, Kenma was concerned.

"Shouyou, is it supposed to look like that?"

"DUH, that's how it looks in the drawing."

"Thats two steps ahead. We're on this step. The drawing is right there."

"Whaaat?" Shouyou looked between the booklet and the crumpled piece of paper in his hand, pouting.

Not wanting Shouyou to be upset, Kenma took the paper from his hands and gave him a small smile. "We can do something else, if you want."

"Ahh, okay." Shouyou returned the smile and straightened up. "Hm, what you wanna do? We have board games, movies, board games about movies, I think there's a deck of cards somewhere--" Shouyou cut himself off, his eyed widening. "Ooh, wait, we have brownie mix! We got it yesterday, too, we can make brownies, do you wanna make brownies, Kenma?"

Kenma found xyr smile widening at Shouyou's enthusiasm. "Sure, why not?"

"GREAT! C'mon, Kenma!!" The boy jumped up and grabbed the other's hand, pulling xem back to the kitchen.

Kenma stood as Shouyou flew around, grabbing ingredients from left and right.

"The box says one egg white, but my mom usually uses two eggs, what should I do??" Shouyou looked worriedly at Kenma.

"Uhh," Kenma stared blankly at xyr friend. Xe knew nothing about baking. "Could you use one and a half?"

It seemed to be the right answer, as Shouyou brightened. "That's a good idea!" He went back to pouring miscellaneous ingredients into a large bowl.

Kenma stood next to him, resting xyr arms on the counter and watching the other as he started mixing.

"...Is it supposed to look like this?" Shouyou asked, showing Kenma the bowl. The mix inside looked incredibly lumpy and inedible.

"Maybe you should mix it more...?" Kenma suggested, laying xyr head on xyr arms, looking apprehensive.

Shouyou licked the whisk. "It tastes good, though," he commented.

"Well, that's good," Kenma replied.

"You only get sick from raw yolk, right?" Shouyou asked, continuing to lick the whisk clean.

"No."

Shouyou stopped mid-lick. His eyes widened, and he slowly turned towards Kenma. "What."

"Ah- Well- You dont' have to worry, Shoyou, it's okay," Xe hastened to explain. "You've been eating tamago gohan since you were little, right? You've built an immunity for it. You're fine!"

Shouyou visibly relaxed. "Well, thank god for that, huh? Haha!"

He continued to whisk the mix, which became less lumpy, but looked too liquidy.

"Did you put extra water in it, Shouyou?" Kenma asked.

"No..." Shouyou replied, looking worried.

"Ah... Er, well, I'm sure it'll come out fine. Maybe that's how it's supposed to look."

"Yeah...! Yeah, you're probably right, Kenma!" Shouyou laughed nervously, and tapped the whisk clean on the side on the bowl. He poured the mix into a pan and put it in the preheated oven.

"The box said, like, twenty to thirty minutes, so... wanna play some video games?"

"Okay," Kenma agreed easily. "...Do you have Mon Hun 3?"

"I might...?"

Xyr eyes brightened and xe looked more excited than Shouyou's ever seen xem.

Half an hour later, the timer rang. Shouyou paused the game and got up. "C'mon, Kenma, let's check out the cake! ...Kenma. Kenma, don't unpause the game-- Kenma, we have to check the-- Kenma, get up. Stop playing."

Eventually, they made their way to the kitchen where the timer was still going off. Shouyou turned the oven off and reset the timer. He handed the oven mitts to Kenma. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Kenma nervously took the mitts and slipped them on. Xe hesitated.

"It's okay, Kenma, it's just an oven."

"I know but... It's too hot... I don't like it."

Shouyou scoffed. "Just take it out Kenma, or it'll burn or something!"

Kenma gave him an annoyed look, then took a breath. Xe opened the oven and... the brownies were unusually flat.

"Shouyou," Kenma said quietly. "Are they supposed to look like that."

"...No." He answered, also quietly.

Kenma took the brownies out, closing the oven, and they stared at them.

"Maybe... they taste good?" Shouyou said spoke up, trying to brighten the anxious mood.

"Maybe..." Kenma murmured.

Shouyou gulped, and went to fetch a knife. He came back with a butter knife ("Shouyou, what." "My mom says I'm not allowed to handle real knives, shut up!") and roughly cut out a piece. The brownies were crumbly, and Shouyou easily broke the piece in half and handed one to Kenma.

"Okay, on the count of three, we eat it at the same time," he said seriously, looking Kenma in the eye. Kenma nodded in understanding. "One... Two... Three!"

Shouyou shoved the whole piece in his mouth while Kenma took a small piece off and popped it in xyr mouth.

Shouyou noticed, and began to whine, "Heyy, that's cheat--" but cut himself off with a fit of coughs. He quickly located the trash can and spit out the brownie. "OHH MY GOD THAT WAS DISGUSTING--"

Kenma was meanwhile frantically seraching for a glass, found one and filled it with water from the tap. Xe eagerly gulped it down, wanting to wash the horrid taste from xyr mouth.

Shouyou wiped his tongue with his hands, whining, and Kenma handed him the glass. He drained it in record time, and they both stood there, panting.

"Well," Kenma said. "That was. Adventurous."

"If that's what you wanna call it," Shouyou muttered. "...I'm sorry, though, Kenma. I think I ruined the sleepover."

Kenma shook xyr head. "No, Shouyou, it's okay." Xe gave him a smile. "It was fun. Maybe... we can play more Mon Hun?"

Shouyou snorted. "Yes, okay, fine, you loser. We can play more Monster Hunter."

Xe grinned and this time dragged Shouyou to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> i fcking wrote the whole damn thing and didnt think to save it then accidentally clicked on a link. it didn't save. the whole work was gone and i was ANGER but i managed to rewrite it sorta


End file.
